Truth
by envygreedgreenthunder
Summary: Hear the truth and beleive it, please...


Truth

_**Truth**_

_**Hear the truth and believe it, please.**_

_**Another one-shot! Hope you enjoy this, by the way I sadly don't own Naruto, though I wish I did! **_

It started off with them each having problems. Then He came along and they realised that ever since then their lives have been better.

**Neji**

_I had been consumed by hatred. _

_And even though she was so nice to me and her sister looked up to me I was horrible to them. I talked with uncovered disgust except when around their father, then I hardly spoke and when I had to it was strained with the effort of having to not show my resentment. _

_By the time I came to fight I had lived my whole life against them. What He said was a shock and I hated him for it. Until I thought about it and everything started to change. Then it was all completed by the letter from my father. I still know though that if he had never said anything I would have just apologised and done nothing more. But with the words I changed my ways and now I know that my family is better off for it. My cousins have gotten stronger and I am happier._

**Lee**

_Yosh! Even though he is against my spandex and haircut. He is a very worthy ninja. He is so youthful! And I do wish that he could've joined me and Gai-sensei in our youthful training! But I shall always remember him for sticking up for me and telling me that I could make it even with out chakra._

**Tenten**

_I fought with him once. He was a great fighter. I was ecstatic once when he picked up one of my weapons lying on the ground and threw it with precise aim into and enemy. And this one time when I was having doubt about my skills because I had missed a target he gave me hope again. He said _

"_Don't worry about it, you're the best weapons mistress I know and just because one guy moves somewhere you weren't planning gives no reason to doubt your skills!" I felt so much better and I nailed that sucker the next time I saw him!"_

**Gai**

_Yosh, the power of youth flows strongly in him! And I am grateful for him giving lee guidance!_

**Shino**

_He is a great shinobi. Trains, fights, wins._

**Kiba**

_Oh yeah! The dude was awesome yeah! I mean he beat me! That's gotta count for something, yeah it wasn't the best way to beat me. Anyway it's a deffo, he's the best. And yeah I'll miss him, the poor dude but I'll probably visit him everyday just to say hi ya know! _

**Hinata**

_He is strong and brave. In the academy he was always determined to get everything right and when he didn't he trained and would not give up. Even when one justu did not work he went and found a better one instead of sulking and stuff. This is why I will miss him and working with him, giving those on the mission hopes and when people are down making them happy._

**Kurenai**

_Excellent shinobi makes great bribery to make Kiba train. And he gives Hinata determination to get stronger. I must say he is a very positive impact on my team and that I am grateful for._

**Choji**

_He was always my eating buddy, and he would always race with me. Most people didn't like to pay for us though and do wonder why. I will miss him, and now I'm going to have to find a new eating buddy! Which I don't wanna do!_

**Shikamaru**

_He always played shoji with me and even sometimes sat with me and watched clouds. I liked him because he would just sit; I didn't have to do pointless chatter like with Ino. And it was mostly peaceful, unless he hadn't been training that day, which was when he was hyper and it gave me headaches._

**Ino**

_He was nice. Very nice he took forehead away from Sasuke so now I have him and I'm so happy! He was always nice to me and knew when I was down; strangely enough when I was upset he always did something to make me feel better! I'm grateful to him for all the pointers he gave to me for training and for him letting me practice on him. I'll miss him very much._

**Asuma**

_He was a nice kid. Shame he had the same appetite as Choji though. I honestly don't think my wallet will ever recover. He did keep Ino happy though and Shikamaru entertained and I am grateful to him for everything he's done for my team._

**Sakura**

_He always made me feel better and I loved spending time with him. If anything went wrong he would fix it in his own dorky way. He let me practice on him and gave me tips. And when he was hurt through training he would come to me because he said he trusted me and I don't think he knew how much that means to me. I'll never forget him._

**Sasuke**

_Hn. He brought me out of my own personal hell. He forgave me for everything. He helped me when I was stuck and let me kill my brother while keeping Kisame out of my way. I'm grateful to him for everything he's ever done but I don't think I'll be alive long enough to make it up to him. It's a shame really. Hn._

**Naruto**

_Oh yeah! He's awesome and deserves all this praise he's getting. I mean really it, if I was even half as good, well, ya know!_

**Kakashi**

_He was a good ninja. I'll miss him defiantly. Never bothered me about the porn either so yeah, good in my books! _

**Kankerou**

_He saved my family, mostly my brother. And he never commented on my outfit. Then he saved my brother a second time and I'm really happy about that! I'll miss the runt._

**Temari**

_He brought my brother out of what I call his depression, and then saved him again. My brothers a little weird after that but I'm still so grateful to the idiot. Gaara is definitely better off with him to talk to. The distance is a bit of a problem but they'll both survive!_

**Gaara**

_He knew what I went through and he understood. I'm grateful to him for everything that he's done and I'll be in his debt for ever, probably. He's helped me become a brother to my siblings again and he's saved me from a horrible experience. I'm also happy to call him my friend. My very first one and the one closest to me, I can tell that my siblings are happy about hi m and I want to say thank you._

Silence. Like the quiet before the storm. Only this was a whole village; the village hidden in the leaves; Kohana. All the villagers and shinobi gathered in the square. Then as one they all burst into applause. And those that had gave a speech relaxed. Tsunade stepped forward and said to the village.

"one last thing"

she turned to the other ninja next to her walked up to one in particular and waked him on the head. "Baka what are you doing giving a speech!"

"Itai!" was all Naruto said in reply. Some villagers laughed as Naruto took the stand again; still rubbing his head.

"Hey, to everyone who just gave a speech, thanks, but what's with the talking like I've died?"

"Well were never gonna be able to do things like that again, you can no longer just come and stare at clouds with me and I'll have to be respectful when I talk to you" Shikamaru pulled a face at the thought. Naruto cringed before saying,

"If you guys are respectful I'll hurt you." Kiba smiled and jumped on his giving the blonde a nuggie.

"Alright then! Kohana, give it up for you hokage, the sixth!!" the village launched in to applause and celebration. As the pile of 15 friends and their teachers smiled laughed and joked, while drinking in Naruto's new office, the hokage tower.

**Omg, the end! So how was that? I think I did well, betcha you all thought they were talking about Naruto's death! Ha, please give reviews and if anything's wrong, don't be afraid to tell me. **

**Envy XXX**


End file.
